


【范晏】聊斋

by 722midnight711



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform, 清平乐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711
Summary: 书生夜读，有美人逾窗而入，非常不正经
Relationships: 晏淹一息, 范晏, 言笑晏晏
Kudos: 2





	【范晏】聊斋

大中祥符四年正月，应天。

又是天书，唉。晏殊是乐意陪着官家四处走走的，但总得给没完没了的祥瑞夸出花来，偶尔也是要费些心思的。日渐西斜，诗文才做了一半，枯坐无益，晏殊便裹了件狐裘，独自溜出门散心。

白日伴驾，街上人头攒动，无人不伸长了脖子想要一睹天容，无趣的很。此时冷清下来的街市倒是别有意趣，雪积了薄薄的一层，蓬松的触感很好。

尝过两样当地的点心，又打了一壶酒揣在怀里，嗅着梅香，轻飘飘踱到了一间还亮着微光的草庐跟前。屋舍破落，窗前老梅倒是颇有风韵。

“白云无赖帝乡遥，汉苑谁人奏洞箫。多难未应歌凤鸟，薄才犹可赋鹪鹩。瓢思颜子心还乐，琴遇钟君恨即销。但使斯文天未丧，涧松何必怨山苗。”

“好志气。”晏殊心中赞叹，便凑得更近了些，透过跟没有一样的窗子，分明看见屋中穿的单薄的一位年轻男子，手持自抄的经书、念的精神焕发。男儿欲遂平生志，五经勤向窗前读。官家的诗，效果不错嘛。

“人心惟危，道心惟微，惟精惟一，允执厥中——”

晏殊摸出酒壶，就着读书声正要来一口，屋中烛火一闪，漆黑一片。等了半晌也不见再点上，里面倒是又将方才念过的从头背了起来。

\-------------------------------------------------------

大中祥符八年，汴京。

又一年放榜，名次前的风光无限，多被宰执重臣延请，相互贺一番前程，预备一出又一处榜下捉婿的美谈；名次差些的也聚在一处欢饮，金榜题名，一辈子也就一回，急匆匆改了名的朱说、现在该叫范仲淹了，也凑了这次热闹。

酒酣耳热，一干人也就放开了胡侃起来，说到寒窗苦读，已恍如隔梦。

“嗨，还提那些苦的做什么，咱讲些有趣的。一日我读书读的入迷，半夜竟来了个神仙一般的美人，与我讲那襄王神女......”一人打破了这一片唏嘘的氛围，逗得众人哄笑，不少人应和着也嚷着自己见过的才是真美人，相互攀比起来。

范仲淹坐在角落里，听着喧闹，自斟自饮。

“朱——啊不，范兄！”一位同窗的爪子在肩上狠狠一拍，东倒西歪的拉扯一番，嘿嘿笑着，“范兄你来评评，谁见着的美人最妙。诶，忘了问，咱们应天府书院里唯范兄读书最刻苦，可也有美人光顾？”

“范兄是正经人，哪儿跟你一样，说是读书，屋里哼哧哼哧的。”

“确实见过。”范仲淹放下酒杯，唇边浮起怀念的浅笑来。众人嗅到不同寻常的八卦气息，当即围了过来，“范兄快讲讲。”

“那日正读着《尚书》，烛火用尽，窗外来了个白衣佳人.......”范仲淹看着众人期待的眼神，有些不解，“帮范某背完了那几篇。”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“......人心惟危，道心惟微，惟精惟一，允执厥中......人心惟危，道心惟微，惟精惟一，允执厥中.......”一遍、两遍、三遍，确信前面没有疏漏，书生捧起书踱到窗前，想借月色分辨后面的字。

“无稽之言勿听，弗询之谋勿庸。”窗外一人几乎与天地融成一色，正仰头笑着看他。

“嗯？”内中人一愣，旋即笑得爽朗，“是了，正是这句，看我这记性，多谢。”

“不问问我是谁？”窗外之人起了逗弄之心，唇边笑意更深，“书生孤灯夜读，这灯没了，就不怕招来魑魅魍魉？”

“某倒是听同窗讲过，夜里读的昏昏欲睡，眼前便会出现个美人，运气好的时候，还能替人满足一个心愿呢。”书生浅笑着，也不知是不信鬼神之事，还是也爱那些狐妖的传说。  
“那你有什么心愿呢？”

“能帮我背完《大禹谟》吗？”书生还当真期待了起来，“即便是在梦里背下了，醒来也总能记着些。”

这个倒还真能帮你，窗外人莞尔，扶着书生肩头，直接从窗台上翻了进去，身形轻捷几乎落地无声，衣角蹭过书生手背，柔软的过分，“行，我念给你听。”

屋中不过一桌一凳一张草席，书也堆得乱七八糟，二人并肩坐在草席上，一句一句甚至将《虞书》中余下几篇也给过了一遍。

\-------------------------------------------------------

“啊？”众人满脸的不可置信，散了大半，“这...咳咳，范兄还真是与众不同，可惜啊，有此奇遇，竟也没能弄个状元当当。”

一人仍不死心，又问道，“范兄说是佳人，形貌如何？”

“屋中昏黑看不清，气度不凡，不过也有些调皮。”范仲淹想了想，确实是太模糊了些，不过轮廓是极美的，声音也很好听，“抚琴绝妙，对诗文颇有见解。嗯...还带了酒与我共饮。”

“你们.......”同窗不抱希望的问了最后一句，“共赴巫山了吗？”

久到几乎要放弃时，眼前的人微微点头。

\-------------------------------------------------------

温习到十足的满意，书生这才借月色认真看了眼前人的面容，一时竟觉得舌头有些打结，“无茶无酒，怠、怠慢佳人。”

“不妨事，我带了。”来人从袖中摸出那壶佳酿，对着壶嘴饮了一口，递给身旁的人，“看你这儿也不像有酒杯。”

书生回过神来，也不客气，咕嘟咕嘟灌下一大口，赞道：“好酒。”

推壶换壶几回后，两人肩头已经凑在了一起，来客似乎是觉得屋内冷的厉害，索性从背后揽住了身边的人——单薄衣料下皮肤的热度很是诱人。“忘了问，你叫什么？”

书生将壶中最后一滴酒倒入口中，盯着这张精巧过分的脸看了许久，还是摇摇头，一本正经的说道，“话本里说啊，夜里遇上绝色的美人，是万万不能告诉名姓的。”

“是吗？”裹在狐裘中的人将酒壶踢到一边，歪头看着身边的人，有些醉了。

“无稽之言勿听，范某其实并不信。”

“胡说，你屋外分明贴了‘朱’字，如何姓范？”那人有些气恼，立时便要起身，却被一把拽的全然落进了书生怀中，“我原该姓范，早晚要改了，”

“范某是不是也该问问贵客名姓？”

“嗯...我叫.......”摔了满怀的人似乎很享受身下的温暖，不仅不挣扎，反而主动贴了上去。“范兄胆子不小，鬼魅的姓名也敢问。”

“手怎么这么凉，难道真的没心跳。”

“范兄来听听？”

肌肤若有若无的馨香伴着酒香钻入鼻腔，酒不醉人人自醉。

“范兄知道另一种稼穑之艰难吗？”抑扬顿挫的腔调突然变得柔滑，冰凉的指间点在燥热的皮肤上。

人生二十余年曾刻意回避的懵懂，在一夕窥破，头一次红了脸。

“可爱非君？”

黎明时分，一阵琴音飘散，酒气早被东风吹散，了无痕。

\-------------------------------------------------------

天圣五年，应天。

“君子所，其无逸。先知稼穑之艰难，乃逸，则知小人之依。君子，要先知道耕种的艰辛.......”晏知府站在门前教导着一众顽童，心中叹息世风日下，不过有人要跟他一起分担还是令人愉悦的。只是.......

书院中的府学生终于散去，小心翼翼陪着的学监也被晏殊遣走了，终于只剩下二人。  
晏殊先憋不住笑了出来，“范兄竟真的姓范。”

“你.......”范仲淹如梦初醒，指着晏殊说不出话来。

“话本可是希文兄先提的。”晏殊给范仲淹斟了一杯酒，笑得分外乖巧，“还是一个味道呢。”

“哦”，范仲淹接过酒杯饮下，摇了摇头，“范某是不是该请同叔故地重游了？”


End file.
